Composite pipe, which for example is sometimes also referred to as fiber-reinforced plastic pipe or composite tubing, is well known in the art. These types of pipe are generally made of an internal layer of a polymeric material, outer layers of reinforcing fibers and polymeric coatings. Composite pipe is particularly useful for conducting fluids in oil and gas gathering and piping operations, as it can be flexible and therefore spoolable, resulting in faster and more cost-effective installation than pipe strings which are assembled from sections of metallic pipe threaded together.
In oil and gas gathering and piping operations, the composite pipe may be exposed to aggressive chemicals and harsh conditions. With regard to the conditions that the pipe may be exposed to, the load on the pipe, resulting from external pressure, internal pressure and tension or compression forces can be very high. The composite pipe must be able to withstand these conditions.
Composite pipe is often used in a manner that requires coupling and uncoupling of the pipe at selected locations. A coupling for use with composite pipe must ensure that the coupled end of the pipe has at least the same structural integrity as the rest of the pipe. The installed coupling should equal or exceed the full design ratings of the pipe and in particular the maximum load to which the pipe will be exposed under normal operating conditions.